The Eighth Princess
by NatsumixRiku
Summary: Rin's just a misunderstood teen that wishes for life to be intereseting.When Sora arrives in her backyard her destiny is set.What will happen?Read and find out!
1. The Begining

**RIN'S POV**

"Cheer up Rin."My only friend,Shizune,told me.

"There's nothing to be happy about,my life sucks."I told her.

She looked at me as if thinking 'What are you talking about?'.

"It's true.My parents hate me,my sister ran away,i'm grounded for a year and my boyfriend dumped me!"I said.

We were sitting in the tree house we built when we were seven.I'm one of the most developed girls in school,which I hate.I'm also smart and funny,but nobody cares about that.I usually wear baggy t-shirts and skinny jeans.I have sixteen pairs of shoes and they're all World industries.

"Maybe he was just bored with you always making him hang out with you."Shizune told me.

"He dumped me because Sotatsu hates me."I said sadly.

"Sotatsu doesn't hate you,he has a crush on you.He left Tsuki and told Kai that he never really liked her,he tried to make you jealous."She told me.

"GROSS!"I screamed.

"I've got to be heading home now,my moms making rice tonight!"She said smiling.

I pulled out my Nintendo DS and started playing Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Memories.I never really stopped to think why Shizune's even my friend.I jumped out of the tree house.It began to ran.

"The universe hates me."I said to myself.

_THUD!_

I turmned around to see a boy with spiky hair and giant key in his hand.

"OHMIFRIGGINGAWD!"I screamed.

"Ow...now my ears hurt!"he said.

"Sorry Sora."I said.

"How do you know my name?'He asked.

"I know a lot about you."I told him.

"Like what?"He asked.

"You lived in the Destiny islands until the heartless attacked,Riku chose the path of dakness,You went searching for Kairi and found out she was with Riku from traveling from world to world."I stopped to breath."You fought Ansem and Kairi returned to the islands and King Mickey and Riku were locked behind the door."

"Wow!"How do you know that?"He asked.

"I'm smart and stuff."I said looking at the ground.

"What's your name?"He asked me.

"Rin."I said."So,how did you fall out of the sky?"

"I don't know."He said.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"Yeah,If I can take on the heartless and survive I think I'll be okay."He said.

We laughed.We talked about our favorites,our friends and all sorts of things.

"You're like the brother I never had."I told him.

"And your like a sister."He said smiling.

The gummi ship landed in my backyard,luckily my parents weren't home.

"Sora we have to go!"Donald said.

"By bro!"I said.

"I'll visit you."Sora said.

He went onboard the gummi ship.In seconds they were gone.

I went inside and began to play Kingdom Hearts.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Rin's crush

**RIN'S POV**

It's been almo one-and a-half years since I've seen Sora.In that time Shizune decided to hook up with Kai and i'm now the kid in school who only comes to leave home.Every one else has freinds.Life seems to have gotten worse since my encounter with some one that might have just been an hallucination.

_Snap!_

I stepped on a twig.I was on my way to the tree house to do some spanish homework.

"Perdedor means Loser...sweet!"I said to myself.

I climbed up the ladder of the treehouse.

"Hello Rin."A voice said.

I looked up.

"Ahhh!"I screamed."Riku?"

"Wow.The King wasn't kidding."Riku said.

"What?"I asked confused.

"We need your help before Sora wakes up."Riku told me.

"Well beings he's a dude i'm guessing that'll take some time."I said to him."I still haven't finished my game though."

"So?The fate of the worlds is more important."Riku said.

"Fine.Where to?"I asked.

"The old mansion in Twilight Town."Riku said.

"Caulquier!That means whatever."I said smiling.

"Okay c'mon!"Riku grabbed my hand causing me to blush and he took me through a portal.

We arrived in the mansion.

"Riku.Thank you."A man said.

"Hiya Diz!"I said.

"Eh...wait for the King to arrive."Diz told me.

"Who's there?"A girls voice said.

"Namine."I said.

"Rin."Namine said smiling.

"Rin!"A voice called out.

"The King."I said.

"Rin there's much to explain,but I believe it's best if Riku does that."He told me.

"Oh,uh yeah."Riku said slightly confused.

"Okay!Onward to explanations!"I said in a dorky way.

"...I'll explain everything at the Station."Riku said.

He opened a portal and hand motioned for me to come with him.In seconds we were on top of the station.

"Okay!What's this all about?"I asked.

"Sora's asleep in a pod right now sleeping.He's going to wake up in six months.We did research on our computer,and it turns out there's an eighth disney princess...you."Riku told me.

"WHAT!NO FRIGGIN WAY!"I said shocked.

"Shh!It's true."Riku said.

"But,i'm an outcast.I've got no friends i'm nothing like how kairi,jasmine or even belle are!There's no way i'm a princess!I'm a slob,I play video games all the time for crying out loud!"I said quikly.

"So?That doesn't mean you're not a princess!And for what it's worth,you're just as pretty as a princess."Riku told me.

My eyes widened and Riku blushed after realizing what he said.

"You really think so?"I asked him.

"Well yeah,can we head back now?"He asked me.

"Yeah."I said.

**RIKU'S POV**

WTF!I can't believe I just did that.I mean she is pretty,but that's embarassing,I thought outloud.

"Riku?What am I supose to do?"Rin asked me.

"When Sora wakes up you're gonna go with him from world to world."I told her.

"Will I see you again after Sora wakes up?"She asked.

I blushed.

"Yeah."I told her.

**RIN'S POV**

"You need to get Diz to make a beach!"I told Riku.

"I'll try to convince him Princess."Riku told me.

I smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
